L'intelligence du Saint Graal
by Akaotsubo
Summary: Arthur, Perceval et la boite bleue. OS pour une amie


-Marre, marre, marre, MARRE !

Et sur ces douces paroles, Arthur, fils de Pendragon, roi de Bretagne, celui qui avait retiré Excalibur de son rocher, sorti après avoir lancé son verre sur le père Blaise, de la salle de la table ronde, un mal de crâne lui traversant la tête.

Sérieux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir des chevaliers aussi con ? Et encore, il n'était pas sûr qu'ils fussent chevaliers. Entre un qui avait peur de lapin, un autre qui passait son temps à cambrioler les cuisines du château, un beau père qui commandait des catapultes à son insu et qui les coinçait dans tous les couloirs de Kaamelott, un neveu et un beau-frère ayant aussi peur d'une souris… Non ! Il disait non ! Stop ! Pause ! On arrête les conneries !

Bon il y avait aussi sa femme qui pleurnichait pour un rien, un chevalier traître qui vagabondait on se sait où dans la forêt, en disant qu'un homme en noir le surveillait, un druide qui se disait enchanteur et qui n'était pas capable de faire bouillir de l'eau chaude à tout le coup… Vraiment qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ?

Et la dame du lac avec ses énigmes à deux balles, la voilà devenu une clodo qui était passé il ne sait où ! Et l'autre là ! La femme de Karadoc qui tentait de le séduire dès qu'ils se croisaient… Il devrait écouter Perceval un peu plus souvent et le laisser lui écraser le cou tiens.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne s'était pas présenté à la réunion de ce matin, chose certes insignifiante pour la plupart des têtes creuses qui étaient réunis autour de la table ronde, mais très importante pour le roi.

Et c'est en ruminant tout cela, que le fils de Pendragon se dirigea vers le lac, seul endroit au monde où on ne venait pas le faire chier.

Il arriva près de l'étendue d'eau et ôta ses bottes avant de tremper ses pieds dans l'eau froide de l'ancien habitat de Viviane.

Le calme, le silence, juste le murmure du ve

- Sire ? Qu'est ce vous faites là ?

Et merde, on a parlait trop vite.

Se tournant vers son chevalier possédant un cerveau causant à quiconque parlé avec lui, des maux de tête digne d'un livre des records, le roi de Bretagne lui lança un regard interrogatif en retenant la colère en lui.

- Dites-moi Perceval ? Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas venu à la réunion qui était annoncé il y a environ quinze minutes ?

- Ah c'était surement ça le papier.

-Quel papier ?

- Bah le papier.

- Perceval, je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter vos explications alors faites simple avant de prendre mon poing dans votre visage d'ahuri !

- Bah c'est Bohort qui m'a ramené un papier en disant qu'il fallait que je le lise de plus haute urgence, mais bon vu que j'sais pas lire, bah le papier il a servi à faire le feu dans la ch'minée.

- … Perceval vous êtes vraiment con ou c'est juste quand je suis là ?

- Bah Sire, on me souvent qu'être con c'est une chose mais faire le con c'est un art et personnellement, j'l'a comprends pas cette phrase.

- Ok j'opte pour la première alors.

Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, le roi de la fière Bretagne sentit son mal de tête de renforcer. Certes ce chevalier était intelligent mais bon, vu que personne ne le comprenait, il demeurait stupide aux yeux du reste du monde.

Le silence se remit en place entre les deux hommes, laissant juste le droit au vent de souffler tranquillement.

- Sire ?

-Quoi encore ?

- A votre avis, on peut voyager à travers l'espace et le temps ?

L'air interloqué par le réponse de son chevalier fétiche au fond, Arthur posa son regard sur la surface limpide du lac avant de répondre.

- Oui, peut-être.. Vous savez le monde est rempli de mystères.

- Moi j'suis sûr que oui. Mais bon, vous imaginez vous retrouvez dans le futur, voir tous ceux que vous avez connu ne plus être là. Sire, moi si j'voyageais dans le temps et que vous ne seriez plus là, j'voudrais plus vivre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez là ?

- Bah je dis juste que j'tiens à vous et que si vous mouriez, bah j'préfèrerais donner ma vie pour vous ramener.

- Ah non ! Vous allez recommencer avec vos conneries !

- Non mais je dis juste que si vous mouriez, je donnerais ma vie pour vous et ainsi je pourrais aller dans les étoiles.

- … Je sens que je vais le regretter mais comment vous pourriez aller dans les étoiles ?

- Bah quand on meurt Sir, on monte dans les cieux et on devient une étoile. Et ainsi je serais toujours avec vous.

- Comment ça ?

Se rapprochant de son roi, l'homme aux cheveux d'argent lâcha dans un murmure la réponse tant attendu.

- Parce que dans vos yeux, y'a toutes les étoiles du monde.

Pour une réponse venant du pire abruti intelligent, n'importe qui aurait déclaré cela mignon. Sauf Arthur. Son cœur rata un battement et il combla le vide entre lui et l'argenté, ses lèvres effleurant celles de son acolyte. Les lèvres du chevalier de Galles s'entrouvrirent légèrement prêtes à accepter un amie quand …

Un boucan monstre se fit entendre sur le bord de la rive. Une lumière apparue en clignotant plusieurs fois avant de laisser place à une cabine de police bleue. Les portes de l'étrange machine s'ouvrirent laissant place à un homme portant un nœud papillon rouge et un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Il fut aussitôt suivit par une jeune fille à la chevelure flamboyante et abordant sur son T-shirt : Bretagne indépendante !

- Nous voici en l'an 1566 Mélanie !

L'homme regarda autours de lui avant de taper du pied.

- Et j'me suis encore trompé !

Mais les paroles de l'homme a papillon n'eurent aucun effet sur sa compagne qui braqua son regard d'ambre sur les deux hommes bien trop proche près du lac.

- Non mais surtout vous n'arrêtez pas ! Docteur on reste ici !

- Mais ..

- ICI !

Les pupilles dilatées et la bave coulant le long du menton de la jeune rousse firent comprendre au seigneur du temps qu'elle était passée en mode dit Yaoi.

Et devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, Arthur regarda le chevalier qui lui pointa l'étrange boite bleue du doigt.

- Sire ? C'est quoi ça à votre avis ?

- Sérieusement je n'en sais rien, et de plus je voudrais bien savoir qui sont ceux qui viennent d'en sortir parce que la fille commence à me faire sérieusement peur !

- P't'être qu'ils viennent du futur ?

Et pour ultime réponse, malgré tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, Arthur lança un regard auquel le chevalier de Galles était habitué depuis maintes et maintes années et qui se traduisait par : Arrêtez de balancer des conneries ou j'vous en fous une.

Et bien comme d'habitude, Perceval avait raison, mais même pour le Saint Graal, jamais Arthur ne l'aurait dit car après tout, il était le seul à comprendre l'intelligence de son chevalier un peu couillon.

_Fin_


End file.
